The Harder They Fall
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: Alvin reaches a point in life where everything around him seems to be falling apart. Eleanor notices a change in the normally carefree, and reckless behavior of her childhood friend. This is a Challenge, so enjoy.
1. The Bigger They Are

**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **T** his was a challenge by someone that wants to remain anonymous. Dunno why since it's not Mature or anything. But anyways. You all know I don't normally write for this fandom, nor have I seen it in a very very long time. So, bare with me, while I try to create personalities, from characters that I forgot, I forgot about.

Should be about a three shot, or so.

I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or any of the various series, that has popped up since i last looked at them. Which is a considerable amount. I gain no money from this.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Alvin Seville )**

 **VAVAV**

 **A** lvin stared at his reflection in the full length mirror in his room, stared into the faded tired eyes of himself. His eyes wandered over himself. While he wasn't as short as he once had been, he still hadn't gotten taller than five foot even. Still short, regardless of his newer height. His brown hair, usually shiny and full of life, looked lifeless, and dull. His body? It wasn't muscular like he imagined when he would be older, then again it wasn't completely skinny. Average, maybe. He wasn't sure what was average, since no one was the same, so average, was just an ideal, more than an accurate image.

Surely this wasn't what he imagined at fifteen.

It felt as though he had lost everything, and maybe he did. His brothers now had their own rooms, Dave had decided since they were getting older, they each would need/want privacy. At first he had fully welcomed his own room. But after a couple of years, he had begun to miss the company of his brothers. But maybe that wasn't a complete loss, since he could still see them, and hang out with them.

His music career, all but gone. It seemed that his dreams of continuing to sing forever, was nothing more than that. Just a dream. It seemed that music was forever changing, and while he and his brothers still had fans. There wasn't enough to continue touring. Him and his brothers still got royalty checks, for music sold, or songs used in films, or the such. But it wasn't the same to Alvin... he loved having adoring fans. So his music was gone.

Brittney Miller. They had started dating the year before. And while he had thought the chipette with the chestnut colored hair was a brat in their past, he had started to want to be around her. Once his music career crashed though, he found out that she was still just as much of a brat, as she was when they were younger. He remembered it clearly, when Brittney had told him that she deserved better than a has been. Sure, he had been arrogant, and selfish in his past, but he still didn't deserve to be treated like that. He was still alive. A living being, with feelings right? He would have continued staring at himself, if one of his brother's didn't snap him out of it.

"Hey Al, it's time for dinner." Simon called to him from downstairs. Dave had some thing he had to go out of the country for, concerning work, leaving him and his brothers home, so they wouldn't miss school. In his youth, he would have argued, tried almost anything to get Dave to change his mind. Needless to say, he had shocked Dave, when he hadn't even argued. What was the point in going? It wouldn't be a show the 'Chipmunks' would perform.

"Not hungry, Si!" Alvin called back. Didn't matter if he hadn't eaten lunch at school, nor breakfast before hand, he just wasn't hungry. And he wondered slightly, if this was what people called depression.

"But you have to eat, Alvin." Theodore's voice came from behind him. Turning his attention to the mirror again, he noticed his youngest brother, standing in the doorway to his room. "You didn't eat lunch. And-and you didn't touch your french toast this morning."

"It's alright, Theo. I'm just not hungry right now. I'll eat dinner later." He hated lying to his brother... well it wasn't exactly a lie, he would eat something. Maybe a granola bar, or something. Just enough to keep his stomach from growling, or eating itself.

"If you're sure, Alvin." Theodore murmured before leaving. His brother was the same age as him, as was Simon. They were triplets. But Theodore acted much more innocent, and child-like. Maybe it was due to him always being treated like the baby of the trio. But it was true, that Theodore was much more caring than him and Simon, not that they didn't care... they just didn't show it like their youngest brother.

With his two brother's occupied with dinner, he decided to just lay down. Not like he didn't have anything better to do at the moment, or that day... or week.

He sighed after collapsing on the bed. He literally had nothing left to look forward to.

 **AVAVA**

 **"A** lvin... Alvin!... Mr. Seville!" Alvin sat straight up looking forward in his desk. He hadn't realized that his mind had started to wonder. He looked up at the teacher. "So nice of you to join us, after a nice nap. Now... Your project?"

"I... Uh..." He debated on lying, as he once would have. Some wild, crazy, made up truth about why he didn't do his project. Then sighed, and just shrugged. "I didn't do it."

"Don't even start, I don't want to hear one of your stupid excuse... Wait. What did you say?" The teacher asked looking at him, one of her eyebrows raised slightly.

"I didn't do it. Sorry." He said, then turned his attention to his desk, while the shocked teacher, just stood there, before continuing down the list. Looking at him every now and again. Maybe she was waiting for some shenanigan or something from him. He couldn't blame her, it would be something that he would do. If he still cared.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Eleanor Miller )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"I** didn't do it. Sorry." Eleanor had heard Alvin say it, had even heard him say it the first time. But that still didn't mean she believed it. She had known the boy since they were young. And they were all good friends, even if things were not always harmonious between the Chipettes, and the Chipmunks. They weren't human, and didn't always fit in with humans, and they were too different from other chipmunks to ever fit in with them. So, they didn't have much choice, then to be around the only others of their kind.

But Alvin telling the truth? That was unheard of. Shocking to her, more-so than the teacher, because, again, she had known Alvin much longer than the teacher.

She continued watching him throughout the rest of class. He didn't do anything. Which wasn't normal for him. Alright, so he didn't always do his class work, but he would do something. Write a song, or draw, or make paper airplanes. Something! But he did nothing but alternate between staring at his desk, or out the window to his left.

He distracted her enough, that when the bell rung for lunch, she knew that she would have to ask her sister, Jeanette to copy her notes for class, since she had missed much of the lesson.

She followed Alvin into the lunch hall, watched him bypass the lunch line, and head straight for an unoccupied table.

After grabbing her lunch, she quickly went to sit at a table near Alvin, to wait for her sister's to show up. Maybe they would know what was up with Alvin. Jeanette was smart, and usually helped figure out problems for her sisters, so maybe she could help find out why Alvin seemed so different. And Brittney, she was dating the brunet teen, there was no doubt in Eleanor's mind that her sisters, could help with this issue.

"Hey Ellie, what's with the different table?" Jeanette asked, as she walked up, with Brittney not far behind.

"Just, wanted to change it up. Hey Brit, Jean, have you noticed anything different with the Chipmunks lately?" She asked, trying not to look over Brittney's shoulder at Alvin. That would be a dead give away. She didn't want them to just go along with her thought. And it could be that Alvin was just having a bad day, nothing more.

"Theo's been baking a lot, for the upcoming bake sale." Brittney said while picking up her apple, before biting into it. Brittney had ended up stuck in Home Ec class, so she would know what was up with the youngest Seville.

"Simon's about as normal as Simon get's. Involved in one of his projects. Don't get me wrong. I like a good invention, as much as the next girl. But I think the boy's obsessed. But not anything different." Jeanette said, as she alternated between writing in her notebook, to eating a few french fries.

"I meant with Alvin. He's been acting weird today." She went on to explain the odd behavior of the eldest Chipmunk, all through class, and how he didn't get his lunch.

"Well, can you blame him? Maybe he's jut sick of the food. Geez it sucks." Brittney murmured looking at the food left on her plate. Obviously, the only thing that she deemed edible was the apple.

"You're his girlfriend, did something happen?" Eleanor asked her eldest sister. Brittney just looked away.

"I'm not dating Alvin anymore. Not since he found out his music career was bust." Eleanor and Jeanette just looked at Brittney. "What? It's not my fault his music went down the tube. I just... you know... Geez, don't look at me like that!"

"That's low Brit." Jean said, and Eleanor agreed with her. "Dropping him just because his fame started to wane."

"It wasn't just that! You know how arrogant he is, and selfish!" Brittney explained.

"He hasn't been like that since we were twelve, Brit! So you can't use that as an excuse..."

"C'mon, Alvin. You gotta eat somethin'. You haven't eaten in two days!" Theodore's voice carried over to the Chipette's lunch table, which caused both Eleanor and Jeanette to glare at Brittney.

"I did to, Theo. Just leave me alone." Eleanor watched as Alvin put his head down.

"A granola bar doesn't count, Alvin" Simon's voice came next. The voice of reason, for the Chipmunks, she just hoped Alvin would listen, though the silence said that he wasn't going to. "Serious, Alvin... What's wrong?"

Now was the time. Alvin loved to talk about himself. Loved to be the center of attention. He had that in common with Brittney. Any minute, they would all know what was wrong with Alvin.

"Nothing, Si." Alvin muttered in a voice that couldn't convince an overly optimistic toddler, much less anyone at the table.

Nothing much else was said, and Eleanor didn't have any more classes with him for the rest of the day. So she did her best to check on him between classes.

 **AVAVA**

 **"A** lvin! Hey Alvin!" Eleanor called as she pushed open the double doors leading to the soccer field, not always an easy feat, when you're just a four foot, eight inch, tall female. She had lost most of her baby fat this last summer, and was still trying to get used to being lighter... which made doors a bit heavier, without the added weight to help push them open. "C'mon, Alvin! Just wait up!"

"Oh, hey Ellie." Alvin stopped, long enough for her to catch up to him, before they both continued towards the soccer ball field. "Uh... was there something... I mean. Did you need something?"

"Do I need a reason, to hang around one of my oldest, and closest friends?" Eleanor asked sweetly, hoping that Alvin wouldn't snap at her, like she had seen him do to, Theodore in the hallways between fifth, and sixth periods.

"Guess not. But is there a reason? 'Cause, y'know. You don't normally hang around me." He seemed to think for a moment, before sitting down on the bottom benches of the bleachers. "If I remember right, you told me I was egotistical, obnoxious, and tedious to be around. And while I didn't understand what you meant in our youth, I do know what those words mean now, Eleanor."

"I did call you those things. When we were younger, Al." She sighed. How was she supposed to do this? "But you've matured! And... well..." she touched the tips of her fingers together repeatedly, while looking down. A sure sign to anyone that she was trying to figure out how to say something. "I noticed that you've been acting different. And I was a bit worried."

"Did Britt put you up to this?"

"No!"

"Simon? Theo?" He asked her.

"No, Alvin. I'm here because I'm worried. I overheard you guys at lunch. Theo said you hadn't eaten in a few days." Eleanor was concerned and rightly so. Something was wrong with her friend, and she didn't know what it was, therefore, couldn't help.

"I ate a couple granola bars. And before you start, that is food, and healthy." Alvin huffed.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I guess. I mean, I couldn't tell Brit, because she went meltdown after I told her about me not touring anymore. And Si and Theo... well they wouldn't understand. My career is over, Ellie. No more adoring fans, egotistical as it might sound. But it made me happy, to make our fans happy. And Brit leaves me because I'm not a big shot, says she deserves better than a 'has been'" She watched him lean forward and bury his face in his hands. She wanted to interrupt, she wanted to tell him Brittney was wrong, that he wasn't just some 'has been', but she couldn't. "Brit wants someone better than me. Jeanette doesn't see anything past her homework, and books she reads. And you... you can't stand being around me... most... of the time. So, where does that leave me? No music, no fans, no life. And being a five foot tall chipmunk, I'll end up being alone forever. So, I'm just not seeing a good side to this, Ellie."

"She's wrong you know, Alvin. You're not a 'has been', so you're not super popular now. But you still have fans out there. Fans that still want words from you. I'm sure there are still fans out there, that still smile when they hear you're songs." she pats his back softly, "And so what if Brit is being a super brat? What else is new? And Jeanette is always studying, and reading her books? I'm here for you. Like I said. I couldn't stand being around you, but you've changed Alvin. You have. We wouldn't be here talking like this, if you hadn't changed."


	2. Possibility and Trouble

**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **F** or those of you that do not read my normal works. I will tell you now. I'm mean to a lot of my characters, and at one point, someone will go to a hospital, maybe more than once. I'm told that I am beyond mean, those of you readers that know me, know what I'm talking about. But this is a new fandom, and I feel it only right to warn them about it.

Also, this is turning out more Eleanor oriented, than I imagined. I mean it's intended to be an Eleanor/Alvin fiction, but I didn't think I'd be focusing on Eleanor's side to all this. But enjoy it anyways.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Eleanor Miller )**

 **VAVAV**

 **S** he watched as Alvin dribbled the ball, back and forth, across the field. There was no guessing now why he was the best player on the male's team. Eleanor assumed that he would have been the the captain of the team, if he hadn't been so stingy with the ball. But that was Alvin. He got so caught up in the game, he forgot about other players. Even now, his practicing showed that he wouldn't share the ball, unless he had no other choice. She couldn't call it egotistical, since all the main focus would be on him, and not the other players. So maybe she saw it as a bold move. One that wouldn't always work out as Alvin planned.

Eleanor couldn't help but admit to herself, that he did have skill.

She played on the girl's team, and was pretty darned good. Maybe it was from playing with Alvin when they were younger. Out of the six of them, Alvin and her, were the only ones that were interested in soccer. Of course the other's played from time to time. Maybe it was just to humor her and Alvin, but they had played.

She watched as his body flexed, and moved fairly gracefully during his little practice. Maybe it was a warmup for this afternoons game? She wasn't sure if this was a warmup, or just a way to get rid of excess frustration, and stress. But he sure seemed to have a good amount of energy for someone who hadn't eaten much. Maybe she had something that would appeal to the boy's appetite.

Eleanor opened her bookbag and riffled through it. Since school books had become a thing of the past, her book bag had become a second purse. A second, much bigger, and messier, purse. But it held various things. Couple bottles of water, few power bars, the sandwich, and small bag of chips that was in her lunch bag, that she seemed to have forgotten about at lunch. She would offer her lunch to him, it was the least she could do.

"Hey, Alvin!" She called causing him to miss the ball, and it roll a few feet from him.

"Yeah?" He hadn't spoken since they had talked about how he felt like he was losing everything, and she tried telling him that it wasn't true.

"Come on here a minute." she motioned with her hand for him to come over, even though she had just asked him.

"Whatcha need Ellie?" He asked as he jogged over to her, after retrieving the ball, and tucked it under his arm.

"Wanted to know if you were thirsty." She'd start off small. He couldn't say he wasn't thirsty, not with as much as he'd been sweating. "I have a couple bottles of water in here, somewhere." She pulled out her lunch bag, then the power bars, and continued to pretend to riffle through her bag, as if looking for the bottles. "Ah ha! Found them." She handed one to Alvin.

"Thanks, Ellie. What would I do without you?" He took the bottle, opened it, and took a long drink from it.

"You'd probably be thirsty. Easily remedied by the water fountain." She smirked a little.

"But then I'd have to go all the way to the school... Say. Didn't you eat lunch today?" He asked eyeing the bag, that she hadn't mentioned, just to make him curious about it.

"I did, I forgot I brought my lunch, so ate something from the cafeteria," She didn't look at him, instead she opened the other bottle of water. "You want it?"

"Uh... No, thanks Ellie, but I ate lunch. Plus it wouldn't be too good to go out on the field with a full stomach." Alvin lied. She knew it was a lie, but she couldn't call him on it, or could she?

"But that was just a granola bar. Wasn't it?" He did say that he had eaten granola bar, so maybe she could pretend to have drawn the conclusion off that.

"C'mon, Ellie. Not you, too." Alvin sighed, looking down at the ground. "I'm just not hungry, I'm not gonna like starve myself, or become pencil thin... I'm just not, hungry is all."

"Whoa, I'm not saying anything Alvin. I just thought, that y'know, you'd like something more... substantial on your stomach is all. You don't have to eat it." She wished he would, and granola bars were healthy, but did they have everything his body needed?

"Thanks, El." He leaned over and gave her cheek a little peck, which made her feel a lot more giddy than it should have. "You gonna stay for the game?"

"I... uh-huh... stay? Pfft, of course." She stammered before he jogged off towards the school's male locker room.

What the heck was that? She shouldn't be acting giddy in front of Alvin. How many times had he given her a kiss on the cheek?

 _'That was during his egotistical, 'everyone adores and loves me' phase'_ , part of her said, _'This is his truthful, seemingly caring,... something.'_

 _'But still, you can't be getting all 'school girl crush' on him. He's... Alvin!'_ she told herself.

AVAVA

"Alvin! Alvin! Alvin! Alvin!" Screams of Alvin's name filled the bleachers behind her. One of the only few times her friend's name was yelled, when he didn't do something wrong. But then again, he was good at almost everything he did, so they loved him for that.

It made her wonder, though.

Yes, they loved him for what he did.

But did any of them care about the person, that was doing the things? Or was it just the things that was adored?

She cheered along with the other fans as Alvin scored a goal, after kicking the ball between one of the defender's legs, and continued on to the goal. Normally Alvin would have showboated a bit, but he just ran back to his position. Something that had been confusing his own team all afternoon.

"Hey Ellie, sorry we're late," Jeanette called to her, as her, Simon, Theodore, and Brittney showed up. It wasn't unusual to see Simon or Theodore there. It would be unusual to see her not there, since Eleanor attended every one of Alvin's games, in hopes to learn new moves. But Brittney? She never even came her her games, much less Alvin's. She must be feeling horrible.

"Hey, Jean, Simon, Theodore, and... Britt." Eleanor raised her eyebrow.

"What? Can't I show up to a soccer game?" She folded her arms across her chest, and looked away from the group.

"But you've _never_ bothered with soccer before, unless we played, and face it. You haven't played since we were twelve..." A loud whistle interrupted her, along with the entire bleachers getting up and yelling at the field...

Heh, she laughed to herself, it was only a matter of time before Alvin did something wild and crazy.

She looked out at the field, to see Alvin was on the ground, holding his leg, and ankle.'

"What happened?" She asked, neither her sisters nor the Seville's knew what had happened.

Without further waiting, she ran out onto the field, followed by her sisters, and Alvin's brothers. The coaches tried to stop them, but it didn't work out too well when they all fanned out. Couldn't stop them all at once, and didn't seem to know which one to start with. One of those times, being small had it's advantages.

"Alvin, what happened." Eleanor asked kneeling next to him.

"My ankle... I think it's broken." She looked up to see someone from the other team arguing with a referee.

"I didn't mean to!" They other boy yelled.

"You kicked the side of his ankle."

"I... I was... aiming for the ball!" Eleanor could tell that he was lying, and so could the referee, because that guy was known for injuring other players. But you couldn't make calls based on reputation, you had to actually see it happen. And this time, he saw it.

"Seville, are you alright." The coach finally made it over, when it seemed that Alvin wasn't getting up. Eleanor looked up at the coach, and shook her head.

"Call an Ambulance," Eleanor said quietly, as she helped Alvin up, "C'mon, put your arm over my shoulder. Just do it! You can't sit in the middle of the field all day."

Alvin, yielded to Eleanor as she helped him off the field and closest to where the paramedics would come from. And she waited with him, so did Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Brittney. But they didn't talk. Maybe they couldn't believe Alvin was really hurt, or just scared that he was hurt.

When the paramedics arrived, it was confirmed that his ankle was broken, they could tell even without an x-ray. At this point, an x-ray would only confirm what everyone already knew. Alvin's ankle was broken... and he wouldn't play for the rest of the season.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Brittney Miller )**

 **VAVAV**

 **I** t wasn't her fault that Alvin got hurt. So, why did Eleanor and Jeanette keep making it sound like it was? Her breaking up with Alvin, couldn't have been the reason he got hurt. Alright, so she admitted that she was wrong for why she had broken up with him. She did care for the, red loving, chipmunk. But that was about as far as feelings went. She didn't love him. Not like she thought she had in their youth. She no longer wanted to kiss him, or hold him, or even think about other things with him.

It wasn't wrong.

It would have been wrong to keep leading him on.

It might have been the wrong time to break up with him. Or even she used a bad excuse. Honestly, it hurt her to know she didn't love him, anymore. It felt wrong. But what was she supposed to do? Date him, marry him, have kids, then out of the blue, just say she didn't love him? That would be worse, leading him on would be worse.

Right?

Right!?

Right!

 **AVAVA**

 **S** he walked into the Seville house, to see if she could visit Alvin. Though when Dave answered the door, he told her that Eleanor was up there already, and that she should go on ahead. Odd to find Eleanor there. She could have sworn that Eleanor disliked Alvin. Based on the number of times, she had said so. Graphically.

She shook the thought out of her mind, replacing it with another; She was here because she too played soccer, and she knew what it meant if he didn't have to play. Something Brittney would never understand. She turned the corner after the steps, and heard Eleanor and Alvin talking.

"C'mon, Alvin. You gotta eat. I _know_ you haven't eaten since I got here this morning. No granola bar, you can have one after you eat this." Eleanor sounded like she meant business.

"Ellie, cut me some slack. I just want..." He started, and seemed to be trying to sound grumpy, though he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Uh-uh. Dave said you needed to eat this. How about... I'll watch a show with you, for every bite you take?" Eleanor said. That sounded like something a girlfriend would say... but it could also be because they were best friends that she was acting like that to get her friend to eat.

"Nope." Alvin's reply. It had a slight bite of his once arrogant self.

"How about... uh... I... this is no fun. I can't think of anything! Eat or I'm going to bite you. How's that?" Eleanor sounded like she was trying not to laugh. It also sounded like she was enjoying this time with him, even though he was being difficult.

"How about... nevermind." Alvin muttered. "Hand me the bowl."

"What? What was you going to trade for?" They sounded like a couple... and that couldn't be. Because Eleanor wasn't interested in Alvin, and she didn't meat Alvin's tastes in women. She had to be mistaken.

"N-Nothing, I was just going to say... um..." He stopped and looked right at her. "Hi Brittney. He didn't sound pleased to see her. But Brittney couldn't blame him. She had been a huge brat.

"I... wanted to come over, you know... to say I'm sorry for breaking up with you like I did. I didn't want to hurt you, by saying I didn't love you like that anymore... but... it seems I still hurt you. I thought if I broke up with you like that, you'd just be mad at me, and wouldn't be hurt." She mumbled near the end.

"It's alright, Brit. I knew for a while. I just... didn't want to call you on it." Alvin said, taking a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"You were right, Ellie. He didn't deserve it. I should have just told him the truth." Brittney started, the sighed. "Maybe I should go..." She waited, wanted to be told that she should stay.

"Maybe you should." Alvin said softly, almost as quiet as a whisper. She wouldn't insult anyone by saying that it didn't hurt. Because it did. But still she walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the Seville house, back towards her home. It hurt that her sister, knew her ex boyfriend more than she ever could have. Because, unlike her, Eleanor actually had things in common with Alvin...

 **AVAVA**

 **( Alvin Seville )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** e couldn't believe Brittney. Still trying to make it about her. He was the one hurt here, physically. And he was the one with the broken heart. Yet, she came over, trying to make it about her. How she didn't want to string him along. How she was the one that had to face a tough choice. And how she was the one that was hurting.

How can someone be so conceited... he wondered to himself.

You were that way once, he told himself. Yes, before you grew up, everything was all about you. Maybe Brittney hasn't grown out of that yet.

Still it was frustrating. She should have told the truth. No, she just wanted to save face. She didn't want to be known as the girl that fell out of love with her childhood sweetheart. She didn't want other boys to think that she would do the same to him. She couldn't fool him. He knew what she was like.

"Alvin?" He turned his attention to Eleanor. She stared at him a moment then sighed a little. "Just because she interrupted, doesn't mean you don't have to eat your soup. Eat." She said with a mock stern attitude. Or maybe it wasn't mock. Eleanor had always been the more pushy chipette, despite Brittney being the Diva. He liked that about her.

Then he realized, there were actually a lot of things that he liked about the female that was now trying to force feed him with a spoon.

"I can feed myself, y'know." Alvin muttered, taking the spoon and bowl that Eleanor offered.

"Can you? Because, I was wondering there for a moment." Eleanor elbowed him a little, which caused him to smile briefly. "Was that a smile? See I knew it was still in there."

 **AVAVA**

 **A** lvin had sat there for a while after Eleanor left. And honestly? He was having issues not thinking about the youngest chipette. She was kind, caring, funny, and sporty. Why had he been fixated on Brittney, when Eleanor was right there all along?

 _'Alright, stop that.'_ He thought to himself, _'Eleanor is just being nice because you've been down. She's not interested in you. Remember, it wasn't too long ago, that she couldn't stand you.'_

 _'But, I think that...'_ he stopped himself.

 _'Doesn't matter what you think, it's not right. She's your friend, nothing more.'_ He sighed at the realization.

Why would she be interested in a 'has been' like him? She wouldn't be, and she was only being nice, because she felt bad, that her own sister had treated him like garbage. That's all it was. All it could be.

"Alvin!" Dave called up the stairs. Dinner time. Of course it was. He didn't want to go down to dinner, not with the clunky cast. He didn't want to use the stairs. And he sure didn't want his brothers to have to help him down, then back up, when dinner was done. They had done more than their fair share for him, in their youths. He didn't want to continue being a burden for them.

"Not hungry, Dave! I'm still full from the soup!" he called back down the stairs, hoping his father had heard him. If not, then he would have to tell Dave, when he came up. He didn't want to lie to Dave, but he didn't want to create more trouble either.

"H-Hey Alvin. Dave wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready. Want me and Theo to help you?" Simon asked after walking through the open doorway to his room.

"Na, I'm, still kinda full from the soup. Maybe I'll go down and get something later." Alvin said looking out the window next to his bed.

"Okay... if you need help, me and Theo, are more than willing to help you, Al. You know that." Simon said, before he exited the room. Alvin could hear him telling Dave, that he was still full, and wanted to rest. He didn't want to rest, but that would be as good a reason as any other one, he supposed.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Eleanor Miller )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"S** o, what was with all that lovey crap, at Alvin's?" Brittney growled the moment she walked in. It took her back, because she didn't remember anything 'lovey' going on at Alvin's. She had just been keeping her friend company, after being hurt, and finding out that his girlfriend not only had pretty much lied to him, by trying to spare his feelings, but had thrown his waning career in his face, which only resulted in her hurting his feelings even more than she would have if she had just told him, she didn't feel the same way about him anymore.

"There wasn't anything like that going on, Brittney." Eleanor put her hand on her hip, which was cocked slightly. "You were there! I was just getting Alvin to eat."

"Ohhh sure! 'Cause it didn't seem like you were too happy to be there, and it sure looked like it was annoying you!" Brittney spat. It didn't make sense. Even if there was something going on between her and Alvin, which there wasn't... there couldn't be. As much as she might would like to entertain the idea.

 _'Whoa, girl. You don't mean that. Alvin wouldn't be interested in you. You are just his friend.'_ She mentally checked herself.

"I'm not saying that it was a horrible time. I actually like being around Alvin. We are friends." Eleanor spat back, not even sure why she was getting mad, over something that wasn't even true.

"Friend? You asked me two weeks ago, why I was bothering to even be with someone that was as 'self absorbed' as Alvin. Your words, not mine." Brittney mimicked Eleanor's stance.

"Yeah... Yeah! Because, I didn't know how much he had changed." Eleanor countered. "So happens he's not egotistical as I once thought. And we both like soccer, and the same shows. And comic books, and a lot of things. It's not my fault, I know more about him after two days, than you knew in two years!"

 **-Smack-**

Eleanor hadn't expected Brittney to actually hit her. Not over something as silly as a misunderstanding. And over Alvin, who not more than three hours ago, admitted to having lost interest in the boy. But there was something Brittney hadn't remembered.

Eleanor shoved Brittney back, causing her to fall back on the floor. Brittney hadn't remembered that Eleanor had become athletic, and while she still had a few extra pounds, she was stronger than her older sister.

"El, Brit! Come on girls. You don't have to fight about this." Jeanette had finally decided to intervine, now that things had become physical.

It was normal for two of the girls to bicker and argue amongst each other. That's was what happened when sisters shared close quarters. And the Chipettes were no exception. In fact, arguments broke out more, since they were the only known females of their kind, and there was no one else they could talk to about troubles. Of course, none of them thought about it, but teen troubles... well it didn't matter if you were human, chipmunk, or some kind of mix between the two, they were still tough.

"She's just trying to take Alvin from me!" Brittney yelled, still seated on the floor.

"Brit. You broke up with Alvin. And Eleanor is just his friend. And even if she wanted more than that... Brittney. Alvin is single now, she could, in theory, date Alvin if she wanted." Jeanette said.

 **AVAVA**

 **S** he could date Alvin, if she wanted.

She could actually date him?

No... no, there was no way she could.

There wasn't even an attraction between them.

Alvin liked pretty and beautiful girls. With sexy bodies. While her body was still a little chubby. She wasn't petite like Brittney. She didn't have have the height... though if you could called five foot, three inches height... well it was for them and the Seville's. But she didn't have that height, if she did, maybe some of her chubbiness would be in the 'right' places. She saw all the posters on Alvin's wall. She didn't fit that bill.

So there was no reason to think that she could actually date Alvin. She didn't even know she actually liked him until recently. Yes, they had been friends. But that didn't mean she actually liked him. She had tolerated him, because... well because they were the only intelligent, human like chipmunks.

That's what it was... that's all it could ever be between them.

Regardless if she wanted there to be something more between her and Alvin, and she wasn't even sure if that's what she wanted. She had to be his best friend. She knew that Alvin wanted that. And she was sure that Alvin didn't have any romantic thoughts about her. So she should be happy, as long as he was happy.

Right?

Right!?


	3. Hope and Accusations

**.**

 **AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **Y** eah, so. I know I said it was gonna be a three shot. But it might be more four or five. No more than six though, because I'm not interested in another multiple chapter super story. I just didn't realize how much was actually here when I agreed to the challenge. And it has been a very long time, since I was able to play with new characters, and new personalities.

Oh, and the 'Hurt/Comfort' part of the story? Well, that begins now. What? You thought that already happened? Oh no, my dear new readers, that's nothing. That was just the foundation, for 'feels'.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Alvin Seville )**

 **VAVAV**

 **G** od this was boring, he thought to himself as he sat in his room alone. Well, the good part was that he didn't have school today, since it was Saturday.

He didn't even want to think about school. All those people pitied him. Then there were the ones that joked about him behind his back. Saying things like; 'If he wasn't so tiny, he wouldn't have gotten hurt.' or 'Serves him right, hogging the ball, just made him a target.' Now that he thought about it, they weren't wrong. He had made himself a target. One that the other team exploited.

Back to the boredom.

He was out of comic books that he hadn't already read, for what felt like the millionth time... then again, he had read them many times before. There was nothing on tv that interested him at the moment. He couldn't skateboard for obvious reasons. Couldn't go outside and play, for the same obvious reasons. He doubted that he could even go downstairs and make something to eat, without more effort than the snack would be worth. So, he was a prisoner in his own room... alright, so that was a bit dramatic, but it sure felt like it.

At least his mind hadn't been wandering to thoughts of a certain Miller girl. A cute, Miller girls with green bows that held her hair in ponytails. What was it about Eleanor's ponytails that were so cute? Maybe it was the face they framed? With those emerald green eyes, cute little nose, and her slightly chubby cheeks. He knew that Eleanor was self conscience about her weight. Even if she had lost a lot. She wasn't even considered chubby anymore, even if her cheeks were. But there had been a few times that she had remarked about how her body was chubby. So she wasn't as petite as Brittany.

Brittany was only that petite, because she always ate a salad, instead of anything interesting. In the years that he had known her, he doubted she had hardly indulged in sweets. How does someone live without cake? Or candy? Not to mention regular food.

Like he was one to talk, considering it was becoming a fight when it came to him eating. Eleanor seemed to be the only one that could outsmart him into eating. Actually, it wasn't that he didn't want to eat. He only didn't because he wanted Eleanor to come over. Ever since Dave figured out, that he would eat for Eleanor, he'd call her any time he refused. Which meant, he would refuse every chance he got. If only to see her stand at the doorway, with her hands on her hips. That delightfully _cute_ , grumpy, face.

 _'What is wrong with you! I thought we had this conversation about you and Eleanor.'_ His rational mind finally stopped his thinking about the Miller girl, that he had been trying to not think about. At least his mind had given him a few minutes to peacefully think about her.

 _'I can't help it. I like her. I know I shouldn't, but I do. She makes me happy. She helps me forget that I'm...'_ He sighed.

 _'You're a what?'_ He mind pushed.

 _'A 'has been' that doesn't have a future.'_ He sighed in frustration.

 _'Which is why, Eleanor isn't for you. She deserves better than you. You're her sister's ex, like she would be interested in you. Not to mention the fighting it would cause between the sisters. She doesn't want you. Never will.'_ He felt a single tear run down his cheek, before the next one fell on the other side.

Why did it hurt so much to say she didn't want him? Why did it hurt to think that she wouldn't be interested in him? It was the truth. So, why should the truth hurt him?

'What's the point in continuing on existing,' he wondered to himself. He knew what was coming. The loneliness, the constant heartbreak. The jokes. The sneers. What was the point in continuing to exist? He didn't want to exist, if that was what was waiting for him. He was a social creature, he was nothing, if you cut the social part out.

 **AVAVA**

 **"A** lvin. What happened? You were actually eating normally." Eleanor was here again. He turned and looked towards her. It seemed that Dave called her over again. He hadn't eaten anything in two and a half days. Maybe Dave was desperate.

It didn't really matter to Alvin. He didn't want to exist, and eating only furthered someone's existence... so what was the point in eating?

He didn't actually see a point in anything.

Why wouldn't they just leave him alone to die?

They would all be happier when he was gone. He knew it, so why were they fighting it?

"Alvin, you're worrying Dave. And Theodore and Simon. They are all scared, Alvin." He felt her hand touch. His gaze turned to her hand, and he stared at it. Then his gaze moved up to her face. She looked worried. "C'mon, talk to me, Alvin."

It was true, he hadn't spoken in more than a week now. Why couldn't they all just leave him alone. Wasn't it obvious that he didn't want to live. None of them could fix his issue. His brother's had no clue how to help him. Dave didn't know how. Brittany would only make things worse. And Jeanette, she was too focused on Simon, which he was glad for. At least his brother was able to be loved, and to actually truly be loved by someone. To have someone care for him without expectations.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Eleanor Miller )**  
 **VAVAV**

 **"Y** ou _gotta_ eat, Alvin. You'll get sick if you don't eat... you'll die if you don't eat!" He looked at her, his eyes looked so empty. When Dave had called her, she had assumed Alvin was just being fussy again. Every now and again, it seemed he just wanted to do the whole song and dance with her. He argue with her, about eating, until he finally, 'gave in', then they'd spend the rest of the day watching movies or something in his room.

Though, when Dave had told her that Alvin hadn't eaten in days, she wondered why he hadn't called her sooner. Then when Dave had told her, that Alvin said that he didn't want her to come over, that seemed strange.

"I don't want you to get sick, Alvin. I don't want you to die either!" She felt the tears run down her cheeks as he just stared at her. "I'll do anything, Alvin. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it. Just eat something. Please."

"I don't... want to... live, anymore." Alvin's voice croaked, she assumed for lack of use.

"Why not?" She got onto the bed next to him, setting the plate on the nightstand. He wasn't going to eat it anytime soon, but him talking... well that was a step in the right direction.

"Nothing left. No music. No love. No soccer. Nothing." His voice was rough, yet monotonic.

"That's not true. There are still people that like your music. I like it! And You'll play soccer next year... or when the cast comes off, and you're allowed to play... I'll play with you, even if the season is over." She looked into his eyes again, trying to think of something. Anything that could help her, help him. Then it dawned on her. "What was it that you wanted if you ate before? We were interrupted."

He looked away.

"C'mon, you can tell me. I promise. I find a way to get it for you, no matter how outrageous it sounds." She looked at him, hoping it wasn't something impossible.

"I can't have it." He mumbled.

"Of course you can. I said you could."

"No. I can't. It's wrong. But I can't stop thinking about it, Ellie." She could hear the tears in his voice. "I just want..."

"Tell me, I can't help, if you don't tell me."

"You." He paused

"What about me?" She asked when it didn't seem like he would continue.

"I want you." He continued looking away. "But I can't. You're just my friend, and you only just started liking me. So, how could... any of this work out? It can't. I'm so stupid!"

Alvin wanted... her? Like, he wanted to date her? That couldn't be right. He had to be delirious from not eating. That was it. Because she wasn't the kind of girl that Alvin was interested in, she had already gone over that.

"You're not stupid, Alvin." How was she supposed to respond to the rest of it though? "You don't want to be with me... I'm moody. I'm really fussy about the kitchen, and cleanliness, and I'm... I'm Eleanor. You know. I'm not beautiful like Brittany. And I'm not smart, and whimsical like Jeanette."

"You make me happy. But then I realized... the happier I am with you, the sadder I am, when you leave." He didn't look at her, but from the way his body shook and moved, she could tell that he was crying. Something she didn't expect from this boy. Not Alvin.

On what planet did this make sense?

Alvin Seville, wanted to be with her.

She had been pushing the 'just friends' issue, so she wouldn't slip up and say something stupid, and ruin her budding friendship with Alvin.

"Alvin. Look at me, Alvin." She waited until he turned her way. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to him. How could she tell him, that she wanted to be with him too, and they it wasn't wrong... that it was alright. That all she wanted was to help him be happy. She couldn't think of a single word that would express her feelings, let alone, could she string more than one together at the moment.

Instead of words, she just wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close to her, pressing her lips against his. It took a moment, before his arms hesitantly moved around her, when he realized that it was real, and his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. When they finally broke apart, his head laid on her shoulder.

"It's not wrong. And you're not stupid. You're not. I want this too. But... you have to eat, or there can't be an us. So will you eat?" he nodded against her shoulder, then finally leaned back. This was a step in the right direction.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Brittany Miller )**

 **VAVAV**

 **S** he had walked in, and witnessed Eleanor kissing Alvin, and Alvin, kissing back! She knew her sister was after Alvin. Little sisters always wanted what the older ones had. And in this case Eleanor wanted her boyfriend... or ex... boyfriend... didn't matter. Alvin was her's first. And she didn't want her little sister kissing him.

" _'We're just friends'_ " She mimicked Eleanor's innocent sounding voice. " _'There wasn't anything going on like that. You were there.'_ Bull crap!" She said aloud as she paced in her room.

Eleanor had lied to her. Lied! It made her wonder how long it had been going on? Had her little sister, been seducing her boyfriend when Alvin and her were together? Was that why Alvin wasn't so affectionate anymore? Why bother being affectionate, if you have your girlfriend's slutty sister, that doesn't want to wait. Because, she wouldn't stand a chance, unless she was naked, and willing.

"I can't believe her! How could she do that to me!" She yelled, which seemed to have alerted her other sister.

"Brittany, what in the world is going on?" Jeanette asked... Why did she have to ask, she was the smart one of the three of them, she should know that their sister was a little... little skank!

"I caught Eleanor kissing Alvin!" Brittany yelled. "That little skank, I'm sure she was seducing him even before we broke up! I just know it!"

"Brit... you said it yourself. She couldn't stand him when she thought he was egotistical. She even asked why you bothered to date him." Jeanette said calmly.

"That was her plan! To get me to dump him, so she could have him to herself! So, she didn't have to sneak around. And without me around, Alvin would be more than willing to just... just fawn all over her! Instead of fawning over me like he should." She almost growled near the end.

"Hey girls, good news. Alvin is eating again." Eleanor said as she walked in the door.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Eleanor Miller )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"Y** ou _little_ Tramp!" Brittany yelled at her, after she said Alvin was eating. How did that make her a tramp... unless she didn't understand the word 'tramp', but she was fairly sure she did.

"How is Alvin eating, make me a tramp?" Eleanor asked. She had been having a good day. Very good in fact. Alright so it didn't start out as good as she had wanted it, but the last parts of it sure made her feel good. So, she didn't want to fight with her sister.

"You know what I mean! Kissing him like you were! And plotting to take him from me all this time. That's low Eleanor, real low!" Brittany growled at her.

"We _just_ kissed? How is that plotting to take him from you. You had already broken up with him, Brit. Like Jeanette said, he's single, I'm single. We can date if we want! And Alvin, wants me!" She didn't know why she decided to pour what amounted to gasoline onto a already roaring fire, by telling her what Alvin wanted. But she did.

"You were seducing him! Even when I was with him!" Brittany had gotten close to her, and grabbed one of her pony tails.

"Oww oww, Brit! Let go, that hurts!" Eleanor whined. It hurt like heck, and hurt worse when she tried pulling away.

She tried to grab Brittany by the waist, to maybe try to keep the other girl from pulling her hair more, but it wasn't working, not the way her ponytail had been grabbed.

"Brit, let go of Ellie!" Jeanette yelled, maybe trying to get Brittany to let go... she wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Right at the moment all she could see was the floor, and their feet.

"Jeanette, Stop! Stop!" Then finally a growl, as her hair was released. She had tears running down her face. But not because the hair pulling hurt. But that Brittany would think she would do something as bad as she was accusing her of. She'd ever seduce someone else's boyfriend, much less her own sister's! It hurt her to know Brittany thought so low of her.

"I-I didn't _seduce_ him... I even t-tryed not to feel what I felt for him. I-I never th-thought I was good enough, p-pretty enough. Skinny enough for h-him. But he told me... he w-wanted to be with me. So... So I kissed him!" Tears streamed down her face, as all the harsh words ever said by Brittany hit her, over and over, in her mind. Brittany always called her fat, or chubby or chunky. And told her that no boy would want her, because she was. That she wasn't the pretty sister, or the smart sister. She was the fat, and dumb one. And maybe She was dumb, because she had honestly believed that Brittany was saying that, just to motivate her to do more. She was wrong. "Nothing is wrong with me... N-Nothing! Y-You're just... cruel! And you'll end up being alone _forever_ , because nothing w-will ever be good enough for you. I don't even want to be in the same house as you. I'm leaving!"

"C'mon, Ellie. You don't mean that." Jeanette tried to calm her down, but Eleanor couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't take seeing Brittany's face. Couldn't be in the same house with someone that would make her feel like... like... garbage!

"Good! You should leave... and never come back!" Brittany yelled.

"Brittany, you don't mean that... Ellie, she doesn't mean that. Sh-sh-she's just uh-upset right now." Eleanor, pushed past Jeanette, as easy as she could, without knocking her older sister over. Before heading to her room, to pack her things.


	4. Safety, and Sleeptime

.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **Y** ep, Brittany is a brat. We found out that she was mean to her sister, in the guise of motivating her. And now Eleanor knows. Eleanor has packed her bags and left home.

This is a short chapter, to tide you over, until I get more chapters for other stories.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Alvin Seville )**

 **VAVAV**

 **I** t had been a much better day, than than he remembered having, in a very long time. To be perfectly honest, he didn't even remember being this happy, when he had asked Brittany out, and she said 'yes'. Maybe that should have been his first clue. He sighed and laid back in bed. His stomach feeling fuller than it had in days, despite the little that he had actually eaten. Eleanor had told him, since he hadn't been eating much, and hadn't eaten anything in almost three days, that his stomach must have shrunk.

He jumped slightly, as his bedroom window lit up, and was followed shortly by the booming sound of thunder. He had heard the raindrops hitting the windows before, but he hadn't thought much about it.

 _'Sure hope Ellie made it home before it started,'_ He thought to himself.

 _-knock- -knock- -knock-_

He faintly heard the knocking from door down stairs.

"Simon?" He called and waited. No answer, "Theodore?" Again, no answer. "Dave?" Still no answer. Maybe they had gone somewhere while Eleanor was over. He didn't remember them saying that they were going anywhere. Then again, before Eleanor had come over, he wasn't really paying attention to much.

Getting up, he swung his legs off the side of the bed, carefully putting his cast on the floor, he sure didn't want to re-injure his food, Eleanor would beat the heck out of him. He grabbed his crutches, and slowly made it out of his room, and to the top of the steps.

 _-knock- -knock- -knock-_

This time it was a bit louder, he didn't know if the person on the other side of the door was knocking harder, or if it seemed louder because it was no longer muffled by the walls of his room.

"I'm coming!" He called, before he started his slow decent down the steps, one slow, and careful hop at a time. Which wasn't as easy as someone would imagine. He had to hold the railing with one arm, carry the crutches with the other. And hop, one legged, each step. When finally he made it to the bottom, he was just in time to hear the person knock again. "Shesh, I'm coming." He muttered as he made it to the door and opened it.

Outside his house stood a really upset looking, soaking wet, Eleanor. He hadn't even known Eleanor wore any makeup, it seemed that she wore eyeliner, because it was now running down her face. Maybe she had gotten caught in the storm, and turned back his house being closer, than her's. And she was upset because she got caught in the rain, and that could have been what caused her make-up to run.

Eleanor looked up from the ground, and into his eyes. Her eyes looked red and puffy. It was obvious to him that she had been crying. And if the duffel bag at her feet said anything, it was obvious that she had been home. So... what happened?

"I... Can I... I... uh... couldn't think of anywhere else t-to go..." She asked, her voice soft, and quiet. Where was the backbone? Eleanor wasn't meek, or timid, and that was what he liked about her. She was always blunt, and 'rough and tumble'. "Can I s-stay here f-for a wh-while?"

"Uh.. yeah. Sure, Ellie. Let me get your bag..." Alvin offered, but had his hand lightly smacked away, when he reached for her bag.

"You're on crutches, you can't carry that." He started to miss the meek and timidness, that has shown it self briefly. But he moved, allowing Eleanor and her back to enter the house. "So... why did you answer the door? Where you down here?"

"I think Dave and the guys went out somewhere or something. So, I came down to answer the door." He shrugged, it was really no big deal. He had been cooped up in his room for a while, and it was about time that he got out of it anyways.

"I'm sorry, Alvin."

"What happened, Ellie?"

"Me and Brittany got into a fight. A big one. She told me... said that I-I'd been seducing you, and said I was a tramp... she pulled my hair. And so... When Jeanette got her to stop, I got my things and left. Alvin, I can't go back there. I can't stand her!" Eleanor started to cry, and he didn't know what to do. Eleanor didn't cry. She had pouted, she had gotten angry. But he didn't think that he had ever witnessed her cry before. All he knew, was that, he did not like it. He didn't like it at all.

 **AVAVA**

 **"T** hanks, Dave." He said over the phone. After they talked, Eleanor helped him back up to his room, before getting her duffel bag, and joining him. Currently she was curled up on his bed sleeping.

He had told Dave everything. About how and and Eleanor had decided to date. And how Brittany reacted, by hurting Eleanor, and calling her names. And of course, how she looked when he answered the door. What choice did he have? He needed Dave's advice, he couldn't do this on his own.

"It's alright, Alvin. Thanks for calling to ask. You know, not too long ago, you would have just hidden her in your room, and tried to fix this all on your own. I'm proud of you, Alvin." Dave's voice came from Alvin's cellphone. Even though he was the only one there, that was awake, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "Now, I agreed to letting her stay. And in your room, since we don't have a spare room. Now I'm trusting you to be mature about this. Just because your girlfriend will be staying, for a while. Does not mean..."

"Dave... Dave... Stop. _Right._ There. We are not talking about this. First. First, Dave hear me out on this, we just, just, started dating. And, and and, we wouldn't... I mean to say, that... y'know, it's a bit soon for that. And, and... Second, Eleanor is really upset. I wouldn't, _couldn't,_ take advantage of her like that."

"That's good, Alvin. That's really mature, taking her feelings into consideration, and not wanting to take advantage of her. That's... commendable." Dave sounded happy about this. Well, Alvin, knew that it wasn't the situation, but that it was being handled right. "Alright, we'll bring something home for dinner, We should be back soon. Alright, Alvin?"

"Thanks again, Dave." Alvin said as he ended the call.

Eleanor was his new roommate for an undetermined amount of time. It was strange. They had just started dating, like literally less than three hours before, and now there she was. Curled up on the bed, they would be sharing, until Dave found one of the other beds from the attic, to add to the room. Of course, Dave wouldn't let them sleep in the same bed together for long. Alvin understood, they were both teens, and temptation would be present, more so, if they shared a bed.

He remembered once, when him and Brittany shared a hotel room, during a school trip. It was supposed to be boys in a room, and girls in a room. But it came down to the two of them being left, and had to share a hotel room. It was horrible. Fighting her for the bathroom. Fighting over what to watch on TV. Even which bed was her's considering she almost wanted to change nightly. Then there was the shower... he knew girls shaved their legs, but did it really take that long?

"Mmph... Alvin. Gimme... that fish. It doesn't... belong in... the road." Eleanor murmured before rolling over to her other side, now facing him, still completely asleep.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Eleanor Miller )**

 **VAVAV**

 **E** leanor sighed as she started to wake up. She felt, warm and cozy, and comfortable. Much more than she ever felt in her bed. Little by little, as she started to waken more, she realized that her bed wasn't this comfortable, and that something was wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes, finding arms around her waist, and noticed breathing just behind her right ear. She didn't scream, even though she wanted to, since this was an odd and frightening situation.

Then slowly, earlier events came back to her, and she sighed in relief. She was in Alvin's room, after having a fight with her sister, and leaving. And if she had to guess, it was Alvin, that was being completely cuddly with her at the moment. She turned her head slightly, and was just barely able to see the side of Alvin's face.

"Alvin?" She didn't want to wake him at first, but she needed to pee. She started to wiggle a bit.

"Mmmph, Ellie, you wiggle too much." Alvin muttered barely awake.

"I have to pee. So, either let go, or I'll pee right here." Silence for a moment. Was he really considering having her pee right here? Was he calling her bluff? Then the arms released her, and she was able to get up, and quickly make it across the hall to the bathroom, to relieve herself.

Once finished, she made her way downstairs, instead of back to Alvin's room. She was a little hungry, and figured the best place to look would be the kitchen, since Alvin's room only housed granola bars, that she knew of, If he hadn't already eaten them all. She wondered where he had gotten them all. She passed the clock on the way to the kitchen, just a little past seven pm.

"Hiya, Ellie!" Theodore said happily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, El?" Simon asked, pulling out plates. "Dave got pizza, since he didn't know what to cook, we knew you liked it."

"Starving." Eleanor said, something that would make Brittany make a rude comment.

"Have a nice nap, Eleanor?" Dave asked, as he carried in a couple of pizza boxes. She was about to deny it, when Dave laughed. "Alvin, already told me that you were taking a nap, when he called. We're sorry to hear that Brittany didn't handle the news too well. And that things got bad. We want you to know, you are more than welcome to stay here, as long as you need to."

"I'm really sorry about this, Dave. I didn't really have anywhere else to go." She looked at the plate of pizza that had been placed in front of her.

"Don't worry about it, Eleanor. It's not you're fault. I've known you girls since you girls, and the boys were young. You're always welcome here. It's just hard to believe that Brittany would do that... not that I don't believe you, I do. I just... expected more from her."

She stared at the food in front of her. It was hard to believe that Brittany would do something like she did too, and Eleanor didn't even know why her sister had acted like that. Okay, so she was now dating her sister's ex boyfriend. But how was that wrong? She had broken up with him... and not because he was a bad boyfriend, but because she didn't love him. So how was she in the wrong? Shouldn't Brittany be happy? Eleanor had basically just fixed the mess her sister had created. Was mending the heart, she had broken.

"It's okay, Ellie. No one will be mean to you here." Theodore said from the other side of the table.

"Should we wake Alvin up?" Eleanor asked, hoping to change the subject from Brittany.

"He said he was still full from the soup. He hadn't eaten much before, so I believe him." Dave said sitting down. "Besides, he did ask if we'd save him some for later."


	5. Contentment, and a Date

**.**

 **AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **W** e've seen that the Seville family is understanding to Eleanor's issues. And even that Dave is alright with the 'co-ed' living arrangement. Though we can all agree, that Dave would hit the roof, if something... fun happened. Which Is coming. I'm Samuel Sadi, after all. And my stories, are about mental anguish, and love. With... attempted murder, and attempted suicide tossed in, sprinkled with just a hint of beat downs, and someone always putting down someone else.

In short? Ups are better, after a fall. No one gets a happy ending, happy endings are earned, not given.

My fictions are based around real life. Real life situations, without magical fixes.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Alvin Seville )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** e sighed as he laid down in his bed. A bed that felt too big. Now that Eleanor's bed was against the other wall. Dave had found the other bed, and Alvin knew... knew that it was the right thing. Because he knew when Eleanor got into bed with him, for the past three nights, he felt like his hormones were beating him upside the back of his head, telling him to stop being stupid, and go for it. It was through sheer willpower, and determination to not take advantage of Eleanor, that he was able to ignore those thoughts and just put his arms around her.

The bed wasn't the only addition to the room. Another desk, and chair, from the attic had been added to the room. A mini refrigerator had been added as well, so Alvin could keep some drinks and a few snacks, so he didn't have to go up and down the stairs as often The only thing removed however was his comfortable chair, that he had in front of his TV, and game systems, but a loveseat had replaced it, Dave said that it would be better than fighting over a single chair. Finally what Dave called an armoire, was added. It was like a big cabinet thing that had two drawers under two big doors. Kinda like a moveable closet. Alvin was glad that this room had once been one that him and his brothers shared, which made it very spacious.

Thinking about the changes to the room, only further reminded him about the changes in sleeping arrangements. How could four nights, if you counted the first night, when Eleanor got back into bed with him while he was already asleep, change how he slept. He'd never actually slept with another person in his bed with him. You would think that having the extra space to yourself, would be more preferable.

He only noticed the absence though.

He tossed and turned, before finally laying on his side, where he could see Eleanor in her bed. He watched as the figure moved, before sitting up.

"Alvin?" She called out in a whisper, "You okay?"

"Yeah... just, can't get comfortable." He whispered back, before laying on his back again. None of his favorite positions were working. And it wasn't the cast that was the issue either.

He heard her bed creak a little, before the steady, slight sounds of her bare feet walking across the floor.

"I know." She whispered sitting on his bed. He moved over a bit, allowing her more access to the bed. "I can't sleep either. Its strange, huh?"

"What is?" He whispered back, as he moved his pillow closer to her. A subtle offer for her to lay down.

"That we've slept alone, our entire lives, and yet." She laid down, after yawning. "We spend less than a week sleeping in the same bed, and can't get comfortable. It's like," she yawned again, "we could only sleep because, we didn't know anything else. Our bodies only knew to sleep alone. And now. It knows something is missing." She snuggled close to Alvin, and he put his arms around her, "Even now. I feel so relaxed, so comfortable, without even trying."

"Mmmhmm," Alvin murmured, before letting out a sigh of relief. Yeah. He hated being right, but this is what he was missing. He couldn't sleep without Eleanor. Which was crazy... but it was crazy that he liked. But now he was able to relax, his eyes started to close, even though he didn't want to. Now that he was comfortable, he wanted to at least enjoy the feeling. But sleep called to him, and he couldn't, despite his best effort, ignore the call any longer.

 **AVAVA**

 **A** lvin made his way through the hordes of students. He wished that he could have been home schooled, or did hit computer work on the computer, while his ankle was healing. But Dave said that he needed human contact, but that was the reason that he didn't fight it. The reason had actually come from Theodore, of all people.

Now, Theodore wasn't stupid, by any means. However, on the same note, he wasn't always known for reasonable, great, thoughts. Simon was the one with the ideas, and understood things the most. Alvin, he excelled at the creative, so creative ideas came from him. But Theodore was the caring, and loving sibling. So, when he said that Brittany might try to cause trouble at school, for Eleanor... maybe the idea had been right up his alley, since he was the more caring triplet.

So far, it had been a week since Eleanor moved into his room, with him, and into his house with his family. Nothing really changed, not majorly. The house was much cleaner, and the food tasted better, since Theodore, and Eleanor were both really good cooks, with them both working together... well Alvin couldn't say that he was displeased by the idea. Cleaner... well it wasn't like the house was a pigsty, but he supposed, what four males considered being clean, just wasn't the same standard to a female. But no one complained, and even helped Eleanor, clean, and keep placed clean, to her standards.

So far, the only big draw back to having a female in the house, had to be the clothing. Not that he disliked what Eleanor wore, that wasn't it. It was the fact that he felt he hadn't been doing much to help.

See, he couldn't help clean, without taking much longer, or making a bigger mess, because without use of both feet, he was much more awkward, and clumsy. Cooking... well, he knew how to cook Cajun food, and by that, he mean burn it, and call it Cajun. The kitchen and all it's utilizes hated him, with a passion.

So, when Eleanor had put dry clothes on her bed, before heading back out with the laundry basket, he decided, he could at least fold her clothes. Simple, right? No way in the world he could mess that up. So he had gone to work, folding her clothes. About halfway through, Eleanor had come back in, when he picked up a rather thin, and light, article of clothing. Her face had turned red, and his face, and he was sure his entire body had turned red,, when they both realized that he was now holding up a pair of her underwear. Causing Eleanor to shriek. Which threw him into a fit of having to explain what he was doing.

Yeah. Innocent mistake, right?

Try living with two brothers, and a father who had came running, after hearing the squeal... Yeah, he might live it down, in a few years, if he was lucky.

However, aside from that minor hiccup, that would haunt him for years to come. Everything else had been great. Only, the couldn't sleep in separate beds. It was like subconsciously, they were worried that one night away, would cause everything to crumble into ruin.

"Yo, Alvin!" Someone called from behind him.

Alvin turned and scanned the many faces, the ones that were looking his way anyways, before he saw the source of the voice. A male, about his own age, even if he stood about a foot over him, walked up to him. It was one of the guys from the soccer team. His name was Jason. No doubt, upset that he wouldn't be playing. Maybe he was going to get upset at him. Like breaking his ankle was something he did, just in spite of the team.

"Haven't seen you around, man. Heard about the ankle, sorry about that." Jason had commented, as he finally made it to where Alvin stood.

"Yeah, Dave finally decided I was alright enough to come back to school. Too bad, it was kind of nice, just laying about in bed." Alvin chuckled a little, even if it wasn't the truth. Of course he didn't want to come back, but if he was honest with himself. He was going insane staying in his room.

"That sucks. But we got a game tonight, think your gonna come and cheer us on?" Jason asked, "Even though you're hurt, you're still a member of the team."

"I kinda have plans tonight." Alvin had hoped to spend the evening with Eleanor. Actually, ever since she had moved in, that's all he had wanted to do. He found it strange, how love could change your daily life. But he wasn't complaining.

"A date, huh? Well, I know how Brit is about Soccer. So I guess coming as a couple, is out huh?" A date at a soccer game... not the most romantic, but Eleanor did like Soccer as much as he did. And he was planning on coming to her games, since he couldn't actually play.

"I'm not dating Brittany anymore. I'm... kinda... with her sister, Eleanor." He was shocked that the whole school didn't know about it, considering it had been a couple of weeks since the break up. Well, it wasn't something that he talked about, and he doubted Brittany talked to anyone from the soccer team. Since she didn't think it was worth anything. Because in her mind, if a Cheerleader wasn't there... then it must not be that big of a sport.

"Eleanor? Dude, that's awesome. She loves Soccer... and she's the best player on the girl's team." Jason said. He couldn't help but know that Jason had a thing for Brittany for a while, but now that she seems to be single... Jason had a chance... well, in his mind Jason did. Though Alvin didn't think she would date another soccer player. But he recently found out that he didn't know Brittany much at all.

"Yeah, I'll talk with her when I see her at lunch, and see if she wants to go. Gotta make it to study hall, before the bell rings." Alvin said, before starting towards the library. It was actually his free period, and study hall was optional. But he figured he needed this time to bring up some of his grades. Normally he would head to the Soccer field, and practice... but that wouldn't do him much good now. So, off to the library, it is.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Eleanor Miller )**

 **VAVAV**

 **E** leanor left her class as soon as the bell rung. She had actually had everything packed up a few minutes before the bell had rung. At the beginning of the year, she had been happy that her and her sisters had all the same classes. Now, she hated that fact. The first couple of days Brittany had cornered her outside the classroom to be bratty towards her. Ask her where she was saying, as if she didn't know. Dave had called Miss Miller, to tell her about the situation, and Miss Miller had agreed that it would be alright, until the trouble was sorted out. So she knew, knew, that Miss Miller had told the other girls. Brittany just had wanted to hear her say it.

But not anymore, she learned that Brittany, never packed up early, because she was never finished with her work early. So, she could be out the class, and nearing her next class before Brittany even left. Which was just what she wanted. This was Alvin's first day back to school, and she didn't want it involving a screaming match between her and Brittany.

A screaming match was all she could do at school. She didn't want to mess up her grades, by getting suspended because she stuffed her sister into a trashcan. Because the thought of doing so, was so appealing some days.

"Ellie?" Jeanette's voice came from behind her. Of course, Jeanette would have been done, long before she had been. So, it made sense, that she would be packed and ready to go.

"Yes, Jean?" She sighed, and turned around, one hand on his hip. She didn't want to be made at Jeanette. She hadn't started the fight, nor was she in it. Though, as smart as her sister was, Jeanette could be manipulated by Brittany. So she had to be careful.

"Sorry... I-I just haven't seen you in a while. I wanted to make sure you're alright." Jeanette smiled weakly. It was easy to forget, that they hadn't been apart long since they had been born. Like the Sevilles, they were triplets. "So Dave and the guys... Must be weird with all those boys."

"A little. But it's not that much different. They are trying to make me as comfortable as possible." Eleanor mumbled, still not knowing if this sister was spying for the other one.

"A-And Alvin... I saw him earlier, I didn't talk to him... 'cause, y'know. I didn't want him thinking I was going to yell at him or something. I don't know. But he seems to be doing okay."

"He's doing much better. Eating more. We watch lots of movies. Y'know, since he can't do much, right now." Then looked at her watch, "Sorry, Jean. Gotta meet Alvin for lunch. See you later?" She would have asked Jeanette to join her and Alvin, and his brothers. But she knew that would make Jeanette have to pick a side. And she wouldn't do that, not to her own sister.

"Y-Yeah. I'm supposed to meet Simon after school to study. So, yeah I'll see you then. By the way, Ellie." Eleanor looked up at her taller sister, "I think you and Alvin make a good couple... you two have a lot more in common that Brittany and he did." Jeanette hugged her, before heading off to her locker before lunch. No doubt to pick up a different book. Why Simon, and Jeanette, preferred to tote around those heavy books, to a tablet, was far beyond her.

 **AVAVA**

 **"E** leanor, over here." She turned her head to see Alvin, sitting with his brothers. Theodore normally made their brother's lunches, like she had been the one to make them for her, and her sisters. Now, she wasn't sure what Jeanette and Brittany were doing for lunch, and she didn't really care.

 _'It's not like they'll starve,'_ she thought to herself, as she made her way over to the Seville boys.

"Hey, Alvin." She hadn't worked out a pet name for him... and Alvie, had been tainted by her sister. Nothing would be worse, than being called by a pet name, given to you, by someone who didn't love you. So, she would figure it out. Or just go generic with it. Or just call him Alvin. He called her Ellie, and Eleanor, and El. It seemed, like he wasn't sure which to call her. Didn't matter, to her. As long as he was happy, it would continue to make her happy.

Eleanor sat down next to him, her hips against his. She wasn't trying to make it clear, they were together.

Not quite.

This was how they sat together to watch movies on the little sofa in Alvin's room. So, leaning against him was a instinctual thing. It seemed that he didn't mind, since he wrapped one arm around her. Which of course, pulled more than a few looks towards them. Eleanor noticed, but she didn't think Alvin did. If Alvin did notice, she couldn't tell, because he was carrying on some conversation with Simon, about a game he had found.

Yeah the stares and looks make her feel embarrassed.

But a in a good way.

"Hey, Ellie?" Alvin's voice made her jump slightly, since it was a little lower, and closer to her ear.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she looked over to him.

"I know we had plans tonight... but Jason wanted to know, if we could come watch the soccer game tonight." He looked down at his lunch for a moment, maybe he was thinking. "I was wondering, if you wanted to go. I mean, it's okay if you don't. I told him, that I'd see. If you'd rather..."

"Alvin. I _love_ soccer. I went to all your games, and y'know. It's something we both enjoy." Then she smirked. "It'll be fun to watch them stumble around without you, and I wanna watch. This year, the girl's team will be better than the _boy's._ Hands down."


End file.
